


The Days That Could Have Been

by Lextrix97



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Eleventh Doctor Era, F/M, Older Eleventh Doctor, Rewriting History, River Song at University, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lextrix97/pseuds/Lextrix97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor decides that it's about time he dropped in on River. But something went wrong and he arrived far too early. He finds River still at Univesity, now he faces the desicion whether to stay or go... If he leaves he may never find River this young again. Could this be their chance to rewrite time and have the life he always wanted River? Should he stay or should he go? Only time will tell...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Days That Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go people, new River/11 for ya! Enjoy and any prompts are welcome, eager to see wher you'd all like this to go :)

The Tardis landed discretely in a back ally of some nightclub district the Doctor had never seen before, he frowned and stepped out and looked around for the reason he came here in the first place. But there were no red high heels, big hair or "Hello Sweetie"s to be seen. He sighed and pulled the Tardis doors closed muttering "Where have you brought me now old girl?". At the end of the ally way he could see bright neon signs and hear a lot of shouting, "So thats where all the excitement is". Walking down into the adjacent street he looked first left then right , it was only when he looked right did he see what he was looking for. The one and only River Song, with her arm around some other man. Jealousy started to flare in the Doctor's hearts and he straightened his bowtie, marching straight for her.

It was only when River started laughing and looked over her shoulder did she spot the Doctor. She smiled widely and pushed herself off of the man "SWEETIE!", she bellowed and staggered towards him. He frowned, he had never seen River drunk before but this seemed like it would be a fairly amusing experience, "Professor River Song" he smiled back at her. River frowned before bursting into laughter, "Oh I'm going to be a professor some day?", she tutted and waved her finger at him, "Spoilers Doctor dear". He would have laughed but she suddenly tripped forward, stepping forward just in time he caught her in his arms and held her up. His eyes wide as he stared back into hers, mouth slightly parted breathing slightly heavily from the suddenness of the action. River looked back up at him and regained her balance so they were standing eye to eye in each others arms.

River's eyes momentarily glanced down to his lips before she blushed a deep red and looked back up to his eyes, they stayed like that for a moment before she pulled him into a tight hug. "Take me home Doctor" he chuckled and put her arm around his shoulders to support her as he took her back to the Tardis"Just tell me where you I've". Unexpectedly River shook her head, "No no not that home, home home"The Doctor rolled his eyes and looked back at her, "River you aren't making any sense, where do you call home?" he carried on taking her to the Tardis. She got heavier and he felt like he was dragging her there, after a minute of silence he was convinced she had passed out rather than getting the courage to speak, when she finally did it was very quiet and he barely heard it. "Anywhere you are is home"

He smiled softly and clicked his fingers and the doors to the Tardis opened for him, he took her inside and walked through the extensive corridors to his room. River had never seen his room before but yet again he had never met a version of River this wild, he liked it. She passed out before he got there so he had to carry her the rest of the way and placed her on his bed gently. Using his fingers to gently brush back stray strands of hair that mired her face, her skin was soft and smooth, so much younger looking than he was used too. It was a shame that he was going to have to make her leave when she woke before he ruined their timelines more than he already had. 

Gently he pulls the covers over her and gets up t let her rest, he slips out of the room and heads back to the console room. The whole time he can't get it out of his head that River s here with him, staying the night in the Tardis. All he wanted was to go back in there and lie beside her, wrap his arms around her tightly and to never let her go. He shook his head and walked along the glass floor of the console room along to the stairs, taking them down a level so he is under the console. Grabbing his goggles his sits back in his hanging swing and pulls them on. Tinkering always helped him think, and this was something he was sure would take a lot of thought.


End file.
